One night is all it takes
by PhaedraDarkstar
Summary: One night is all it takes to ruin a life or to save it. The host club celebrates the one year anniversary of the host club in one wild night - during this night Kaoru finds a guy. Will this relationship prosper or leave him hurt? After chap 1 it's better!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, first fanfiction to upload – so exciting! Well, actually to be honest, this is my second account, but it's still exciting to upload a first story on a fresh account! Even more exciting news – this is also my first day with my new computer! I'm thrilled, I'm so ecstatic it's uncontrollable! It's so smooth and fast unlike my laptop (which will continue to be used for mass downloads and stuff like that). Anyway, moving out of my life and into the story!

Summary: After a night out for the host club, Kaoru meets a guy and instantly falls for him, but why does Kaoru keep hiding away after he agrees to go out with him? Will this relationship go well or very unwell for them?

Warnings: I never like to give out too many warnings because it gives away the plot too much, so I'll just say it's rated M for a reason; includes themes that may be upsetting to some audiences.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. If I did, this wouldn't be a story!

"One wild night!" he'd promised them all, of course without thought, as usual.

"You'd best keep with your word this time Tono!" Hikaru complained as he also lifted his glass.

"I would've last time but mommy doesn't like daddy to take the kids out like that!" he wined, giving a distinct look towards Kyoya.

"I'm sorry, this time though, they're all yours," he gave off an ice cold smirk as he effortlessly lifted his glass from his table by the side of the larger one.

"Well, that settles it! A night exactly one week from today we shall celebrate!" the blond jumped joyfully.

"Uh, senpai," Haruhi started, catching his attention, "but what exactly are we celebrating?" the room went silent for a moment before Tamaki burst into a gleeful rant.

"My. Haruhi, you don't know? Next week is the anniversary of the opening of the host club! One year anniversary!" (For the sake of this fanfiction and the anime/manga series in general, no one ever graduates or moves up the school) he excitedly drank to his own speech.

"Senpai?" she started once more, "you do realize what we're all drinking isn't alcohol, right?" Tamaki stopped and calmly put his glass down in defeat...before jumping back to his toes and yelling, "well next week that'll be a different story!" and became the only person in the room laughing awkwardly as if he'd planned to say that in the first place. _As if._

Time had seemed to pass slowly in anticipation for this day, but eventually the time arrived as they walked into the host club.

"Ah, today's the day," Tamaki sighed gently, revealing to the others the room that was not full of excited customers, "we shall all enjoy this day fully," he finished airily. Tamaki led them to an already prepared limo complete with a driver to take them to their party destination. The drive was fast and smooth as they arrived outside a normal looking, early opening, nightclub.

"Senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes?"

"Why is this nightclub open so early? I thought it opened later than this."

"Kyoya told me it'd be open," he replied without thought. Haruhi turned to Kyoya.

"Anywhere will open early for a price," he smirked coldly as Haruhi sighed.

"Kyoya," Tamaki began in a whiney tone, "you're not going to take that notebook in with you are you?" he asked, pleading for the answer 'no'.

"I was planning t-" he was interrupted by Tamaki's puppy dog eyes, as soon as they met the darker ones of the Shadow King, he had to sigh and admit defeat as he placed the notebook on his seat as they exited the vehicle.

As they entered the club in their casual clothes (they had got changed in the host club before they left), a few people turned to look at them although to their surprise, not many people had entered the nightclub.

Time passed quickly as they proceeded to talk loudly, make many jokes and drink alcoholic drinks and as time progressed, the more people began to enter, and of course the more people, the more lively! After a few hours had passed Hikaru had left Kaoru to dance with an excitable Haruhi (Tamaki had encouraged her to enjoy herself, only a couple he had warned but she got a little...carried away - they were paying after all); Tamaki was stumbling around and pleasing the many interested ladies around; Mori hadn't left Hunny's side as Hunny was sampling the sweet foods the nightclub had to offer; Kyoya was watching over the whole scene, drinking very little and Kaoru was also watching but from a different area, closer to the bar and had become a little intoxicated by the drinks he appeared to like – a lot! Kyoya had been watching Kaoru more than anyone else, wondering if he would join everyone else but Kaoru hadn't noticed him merging with the shadows so it caught Kyoya's interest when a strange man who appeared to be about twenty approached the younger twin. He couldn't hear the conversation and could barely even take a guess at what they were saying but it looked like a good conversation Kyoya thought as he watched them talk and laugh.

Eventually the two boys sat at a table, continuing their conversation.

"Really? Your boss sounds so irritating!" Kaoru exclaimed as he laughed happily with the older male.

"I know! When I didn't think it could get much worse, oh it did!" he laughed gruffly. After this a silence took over for a few seconds until Kaoru finally asked.

"Why did you come over to talk to me?" he asked with interest as he took another sip of the alcoholic substance before him.

"You looked lonely and..." he didn't finish his sentence as he looked down, into his own glass.

"And..?" Kaoru prompted.

"Well, it's a little embarrassing but..."

"But...?"

"You looked sort of..."

"Sort of...?"

"Extremely..."

"Extremely...?"

"Hot..."

"Hot...?" then, as the younger repeated that last word, it clicked together, "huh?" was the only way he could reply.

"And of course, a boy of your age who looks both lonely and hot beyond belief can only mean one thing," he hinted as he laid his much larger, stronger hand over Kaoru's paler, thinner one.

"That thing would be...?" Kaoru asked in his slightly confused state. The man leaned in towards him until there was barely a gap between their faces, Kaoru, still being very lost with where all this was going, didn't make a move to stop him, which gave him a different idea as the elder closed the space, resting his lips on Kaoru's for a couple of seconds before moving away. Kyoya, in the background, had been watching him and had become very alert.

"Guess," was all he could utter as he watched the younger's face change into that of a shocked and confused state.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I want you."

"Want?"

"Yes"

"Want what with me?"

"Want to fuck you"

"Oh I see," then once more, it clicked as his large cat-like eyes widened, "wait!"

"Do you not want this?" he smirked as he grasped Kaoru's hand a little tighter, taking hold of them both.

"Not really!" Kaoru looked down, a little guilty for saying that.

"I see..." he smirked as he released Kaoru's hands and stood, walking to behind Kaoru's chair.

"I'm really sorry...I just..." he apologised sadly.

"It's perfectly alright that you do not return my feelings..." he placed his hands roughly on Kaoru's shoulders from behind as he leaned down to Kaoru's ear. Kyoya's eyes narrowed, feeling powerless as he tried to figure out their conversation.

"What are you-"he was cut off mid sentence as the elder whispered into his ear, gently but sharply.

"Be quiet, as lovely as your voice is, I do not want to hear you talking, if I hear your voice, I want it to be moaning underneath me, screaming my name," he hissed.

"B-b-b-"Kaoru stammered before taking in a breath and trying again, "What _is_ your name?"

"Kazuki," he whispered in reply, "say it...softly"

"Kazuki," he repeated.

"Again, softer."

"Kazuki" he spoke gently, Kazuki sounded satisfied with that.

"Marvellous," he awarded as he continued, "now stand," he demanded. Obediently, Kaoru stood, Kazuki's hands remaining on his shoulders before he pulled the young boy in with one arm around his waist. "Now walk with me..." before they began to move, he stopped and thought, "What is _your_ name, also?"

"Kaoru," he choked out, everything beginning to make sense.

"Kaoru," Kazuki purred, "I like it, a unisex name, fitting I believe," Kazuki commented as his hungry eyes looked Kaoru up and down, "I like you," he whispered, slightly menacingly. Kyoya would have jumped in their way as the elder led the two out but he couldn't risk Kaoru wanting to go with him, so he left them.

"Get in," he commanded with a rough voice, forcing Kaoru into the passenger seat of his car as he slipped into the driver's seat, locking the doors, smirking as he started the engine and drove away.

Woot – chapter one up! Hopefully I'll update soon (but I am lazy "). Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, next chapter! Sorry for long wait but I'm a bit slow when it comes to updating; besides I've been busy! Sorry for the last chapter, when I read it over on the live preview it didn't seem well-written, ah well, I'm sure this one will be better!

Same warnings and disclaimers and before, and sorry about the big spaces between paragraphs but I can't turn it off!! AND SORRY FOR SPELLING KYOUYA WRONG IN THE LAST CHAPTER!! I didn't notice!!

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Worried, Kaoru looked at the car door angrily. There wasn't an operable lock on the door from the inside; it was all done by a key which was currently in the pocket of his kidnapper. His eyes glanced around until he met the eyes of Kazuki. Gently he suppressed a shudder of fear as he glanced out the window, watching all he knew pass by so quickly until it was all just a messy blur. He hoped someone would help him, but he doubted that would happen very much as he waited, trembling, for the car to stop...

The music shook the building as the night seemed to speed by, the lights had got the better of Hikaru as he had become mesmerized and ended up dizzy and confused. He decided to take a break from dancing to sit and talk with Kaoru if he wasn't busy. He looked around manically as he realized he could not find his identical twin anywhere in the room, he panicked until he met the watchful gaze of their very own shadow king, he ran up to Kyouya in a frenzy.

"Do you know where Kaoru went?" he hastily asked.

"Yes, he left through that door with some guy," he gestured towards said door.

"Who?" Hikaru asked in a confused and panicked mess.

"How am I supposed to know?" he shrugged as he continued to watch their blond haired king and a more than tipsy commoner.

The car squeaked to a halt as it parked neatly by a house, a single house with no neighbours. The elder man opened the door and led Kaoru into his home with a loose arm around Kaoru's slender waist.

"Welcome to my home, this is where you'll live until found...or until I get...bored," he smirked demonically as he uttered the last word as Kaoru paled as he shook. "Am I frightening you...Kaoru?" he purred as he leaned closer to his victim.

"N-n-n-n...Maybe..." he stuttered, he had become so petrified with fear that his tongue had just gone numb in his mouth. "W-what are y-you go-going to do?" he stuttered airily. In response, Kazuki leaned closer to his face with both hands meeting at the small of his back as he gently licked the side of Kaoru's face with his rough tongue. Kaoru closed his eyes in disgust, this wasn't what he wanted! Kazuki whispered into Kaoru's ear, the younger shuddering as his hot breath touched his skin.

"What I said earlier...fuck you," he smirked once more as he lifted Kaoru and threw him mercilessly onto the battered brown sofa and climbed on top of him. "You're mine now," he whispered, more to himself then to Kaoru. The young boy trembled uncontrollably, tears filling his golden eyes as his attacker positioned himself above Kaoru; leaning down enough to nip and lick his jaw line and neck while his hungry hands wonder under his shirt. Then, suddenly, a tune began to play. Kaoru's eyes widened as Kazuki glared at him, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his phone. He looked at the name, 'Hikaru'. He flipped the phone open and pressed it to his ear, only to hear a panicked teenager on the other side.

"Oh, Kaoru! Oh my God! I couldn't find you anywhere, where are you?" he let out gasps of relief as he waited for a reply.

"Who is this?" a gruff voice answered rudely.

"Hikaru, Kaoru's twin brother! Who're you?" he asked furiously into the phone.

"Ah, his twin? Well, I'm sorry to break this to you but, your brother is mine now," he spoke bluntly.

"Yours? What?" he asked horribly confused.

"I guess I've...captured him...would be appropriate."

"Captured? Like kidnapped?" Hikaru become very worried.

"Yes," he ended as he flipped the phone closed roughly, turning it off and throwing it to the side. "Now...back to you" he purred as he guided Kaoru's unwilling, shaking hands to his belt, smirking.

"KYOUYA!" Hikaru ran in tears to the Kyouya.

"What's wrong Hikaru?" he sighed, expecting a stupid response.

"Kaoru's been kidnapped!" he cried, upon hearing this Kyouya's eyes widened as he called the host club together again.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

The end of chapter 2!! Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter! Same warnings and disclaimer as before.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;--;-;-;--;-;-;--;-;-;--;-;-;--;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;-

The host club gathered once more as Kyouya told them all about the situation that had unfolded upon them, although he did not know what they could do about it in their current condition.

The phone thrown aside, the elder man leaned back down to claim his prize as he placed a rough, hungry kiss on the frightened boy's lips as he slipped his large, rough hand up Kaoru's thin shirt, groping the soft flesh beneath. As the attacker moved his lips to lick and nip at his jaw line once more, the innocent Kaoru, trembling beneath him, whimpered helplessly as soon as he could, closing his eyes, and blocking the build up of tears from slipping from his eyes. Before he knew it the stronger of the pair was undoing Kaoru's trousers and guiding the younger's unwilling hand to do the same.

"What? Unbelievable?!" exclaimed the amazed Haruhi.

"All this happened under our noses? Inexcusable!" an angered Tamaki yelled.

"Is Kao-Chan going to be hurt?" Hunny asked with irresistible, child-like eyes, damp with tears of worry.

"That's what we're afraid of if we don't act fast," Kyouya spoke in a matter-of-fact way.

"How can you still act so cold?" Haruhi yelled with spite clear in her voice, "he's in danger and you seem to not care at all!"

"I do care but-"he was caught off mid-sentence by a still furious Haruhi.

"Well then show you care! For once in your life, show you care about something, _anything_ more than money, or profit!" she screamed at him, her face reddening in rage.

"I do care. I care more than you could think but getting emotional is only going to waste time that we need to help him," and for one of the first times, Haruhi saw a glint of emotion in his cold, dark eyes.

"Do we have an address to find this psycho?"

"Do you expect your friends to help you?" Kazuki hissed into Kaoru's ear as he finished with Kaoru's trousers, still helping Kaoru to undo his. "That's it isn't it? You're expecting them to come charging through the door to help you. Well no one's going to arrive," he spoke menacingly, destroying any hope Kaoru still had left.

"We have nothing, not even a phone number," Kyouya spoke in disgust.

"This guy isn't getting away," Tamaki hissed, giving a sympathetic glance to Hikaru, who hadn't said a word since they had gathered.

"How are we...?" Haruhi started, her worry getting the better of her.

"I don't know!" Kyouya spat out dangerously.

"Can we get through again on Kaoru's mobile?" Tamaki asked.

"No...It's not even ringing," Hikaru whispered, putting his phone back into his pocket; "Kyouya, can we do this outside, away from this music?"

"Sure, maybe there's something out the way they went," he offered as they walked out the door Kaoru and an unknown man had left earlier.

"Th-they will come," Kaoru's whispered, almost choking on his words as they fled his tight throat.

"Why?" Kazuki asked, meeting the eyes of his victim as finally his trousers were also undone.

"Because they're my friends and they care!" he almost shouted, receiving a hard slap to the face by his attacker above him.

"Snap out of it! This is reality, not the dream!" he yelled harshly as Kaoru's eyes narrowed in pain as he looked to the side, realizing the truth that he may not escape.

"How the fuck are we supposed to find him if we have no evidence or anything!" Hikaru screamed at the world angrily as the rest of the club, minus one, watched him in sympathy.

"What's going on here then?" a tough looking bodyguard approached them as it occurred to Kyouya that he forgot to ask. Worry affects even the shadow king.

"Excuse me sir, have you been monitoring out here all night?" Kyouya asked in his official manner.

"Yes," he replied bluntly in a gruff voice.

"Have you seen a boy that looks like him," Kyouya gestured towards Hikaru, "leave with an older looking man?" he asked.

"Yeah, it looked kind of...weird though," he commented.

"Tell me what happened," Kyouya demanded.

"Fine."

His large hands clutched Kaoru tightly as he turned him over, almost suffocating him with the red cushion on the side. His hands lustfully felt over and grasped the innocent boy's ass as he positioned himself over the younger steadily.

"Please stop!" the younger cried.

"Why should I?"

"Please...I'll do anything...anything else...Please!" he cried, gasping, trying to catch the breath he lost as the tears rolled down his face.

"Tell you what...I'll let you buy some time," he offered as he pushed Kaoru from the sofa to his knees in front of him.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;--;;--;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;--;;--;;-;-;-;--;;-;-;-;--;;-;-;-;-;

Woot – this story is successful so far! I'm happy! Please continue the great reviews everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter time! I'm pleased with myself that I've actually continued with this and not just forgotten about it! Warnings and disclaimer are the same as always of course!

;-;-;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;--;--;-;;-;--;;--;;-;--;;-;--;-;-;-;-;--;-;;-;-;-;;-;-;-;;--;;--;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;;-;-;--;-;-;-;-

They gathered round the rough looking man as he spoke gruffly and uncaringly to them as he told his story of what he had seen, "well they came out that door, the guy looked a little older than him which was a little weird, not to mention they were both guys!" he grimaced away, obviously disgusted.

"And?" Kyouya pressed.

"Well the older guy had his arm around the young one and he opened a car door with one of those cool car lock things that are controlled by the key, know what I mean?" he asked, enthusiastically, 'poorly educated' was Kyouya's impression of him.

"Yes, I know full well, what happened then," Kyouya's tone began to obviously get colder.

"Not a car guy...?" he asked, trying to make small talk.

"Look, right now I just care about this boy's well being, so if you wouldn't mind," he signalled for the man to continue.

"Whatever," he sighed as he hurried along with his story, "he pushed the young guy into the front of the car, y'know, in the passenger side, then locked it as he got in the other side, the driver side, and drove off," he finished.

"Do you know where to?" Tamaki asked loudly from behind Kyouya.

"Am I supposed to? Usually when people leave in pairs from here, it's to head back to bed, if you know what I mean," he added a wink in as he walked off, patrolling the club.

"All we've learnt from this man is that they left in some car," Kyouya sighed angrily as he stormed back into the club, followed by everyone else.

"WH-what are you talking about?" Kaoru choked through tears, not moving from his position, kneeling in front of the sofa.

"Do you honestly not understand?" he asked, one hand on Kaoru's head, the other undoing his own trousers.

"N-no..." the younger whimpered in fear.

"Ah, the innocent are always the best," Kazuki murmured to himself happily as he lowered his trousers and pants as Kaoru shut his eyes, horribly afraid. "Trust me, you'll understand...open your eyes," he whispered. Kaoru opened his eyes, glancing away as his still watery eyes continued to spill down his face. "Closer" Kazuki commanded, pushing Kaoru's head towards his member slightly.

"Why?" Kaoru cried, still trying to look away.

"You'll see..." he purred as he pushed Kaoru's face closer until his tip touched Kaoru's mouth gently, "c'mon," he urged, "give it a lick," he winked sickly as Kaoru could find no other alternative other than to follow orders, as he touched Kazuki's hard cock with the tip of his tongue obediently.

The door flung open roughly and hit the wall loudly as an enraged shadow king came bursting through shouting, "show me the CCTV cameras!" The staff turned in horror to see Kyouya prepared to kill.

"Who are you?" they demanded, standing from their posts in front of the television monitors.

"That one!" he hissed, pointing at one of the monitors, "show me everything that happened on _that_ one," he ordered.

"Or what?" they mocked.

"Or else you will become unemployed, for the rest of your mortal life," he threatened.

"Oh really? You hear that Mitsukay?" they laughed.

"Yes, really, I'm Kyouya Ootori, that's Tamaki Suoh, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka and Hikaru Hitachiin, what do you have to say now?" he tempted, the men hesitated before speaking.

"Which one did you want to see Mr. Ootori?"

"More," he whispered, his voice dripping with pride as the younger shut his eyes as licked the head over and over, still crying, earning a pleasured moan from his kidnapper. "More," he repeated as Kaoru felt no other option then to take his cock into his mouth by this point. The sickening sensation he felt was difficult to fight through but he managed to, to the best of his abilities. Kaoru had never felt so weak or alone, nor had he felt so much shame as he let his tears fall as he helplessly sucked his attackers cock, taking more of it in his mouth now, just to please the bastard that took him.

"There!" Tamaki pointed out. The tape had been put on fast forward until they saw the person they were looking for, upon this sight they slowed back to real time. They watched as the man shoved Kaoru into the car roughly, the video showing his face many times – incriminating evidence if it came to it. First, as they drove out of sight of the cameras, there seemed to be nothing to help them, of course they watched it several times.

"What's that?" Kyouya whispered to himself as he zoomed into an action the driver was taking – typing a postcode and house address into his satnav. Writing down the address they thanked the staff as they escaped the room to find this address. Simply, they jumped in the limo and told the driver where to go as they drove off with haste.

Kazuki let out a heavy groan as he pushed Kaoru's head towards himself a little more, pushing his cock deeper down the virgin's throat, getting small whimpers of fear and disgrace as he did so until finally his thick fluid poured from his tip down Kaoru's throat as they pulled away quickly. "That was good," Kazuki purred, leaning towards 'his' Kaoru who had fallen back on the floor, gasping for air.

"Not...for me," he panted unhappily.

"I don't care," he stated bluntly.

"I do"

"I don't"

"..." silence followed as the dominant man stared intently to the younger boy as the elder stood and took Kaoru up in his arms, the younger; too tired to fight back, curled up slightly as he lost consciousness.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;;-;--;;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

What did you all think of that chapter? R&R


	5. Chapter 5

I'm bored – which calls for another update! Warnings and disclaimer the same as always.

;-;-;--;;;;;;-;--;-;;-;-;-;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;--;;-;-;-;-;;-;-;--;-;-;-;;-;-;--;-;

Anxiously they sat in the all black limo staring out the windows, wondering what this would be like, what they were going to do and the state Kaoru would be in. Of course it pained Hikaru to even dream that Kaoru might have been hurt – and the others knew this and knew they could do nothing to comfort him as he trembled gently, holding back tears, hoping the others couldn't notice.

"How cute," Kazuki murmured to himself as he placed the young boy down on his double bed, brushing some of his stunning orange hair behind his ear as he placed a firm on his cheek, "you're mine, I hope you know," he spoke again with a threatening hint in his voice.

"Don't worry Hikaru, we'll find him," Haruhi spoke gently to Hikaru, wishing to calm his nerves but received no response from the shuddering teenager.

"Really, we will," Tamaki chipped in, again with no response.

"Hika-chan, remember Takashi and I are here so he won't get away with any of this," Hunny spoke in his child-like yet disturbingly threatening voice.

His eyes gently opened after no more than ten minutes at the most of being unconscious only to see an empty room, well lit by the light by the side of him. He swung his legs round and exited the room quickly, completely afraid of being alone in this strange house, even if it was to the arms of _him_.

"I know," the shivering twin mumbled in response to the rest of the club's attempts at calming him, "I know..." he repeated sadly, trying to stop his voice from cracking.

"Hikaru, it's okay to be worried, or scared, you shouldn't be trying to hold back so much," Haruhi told him gently as the elder twin let a tear escape before regret filled him.

"It doesn't feel okay though," he whispered.

"Do you not cry a lot then?" Tamaki offered to the conversation.

"No...it makes Kaoru really sad, on a scary scale, if he sees me cry or something like that so I made a deal with him that because I'm the older twin and he's the younger that I wouldn't cry anymore and I'll let him do it for both of us," Hikaru spoke in a sad moment where he opened his life up to the other members of the host club, "it just feels like I'm disappointing him if I do," he finished.

"Hikaru, that's so sweet!" Haruhi exclaimed in what could have been mistaken for a fan girlish moment.

"What do you mean...on a scary scale?" Kyouya looked up, meeting Hikaru's eyes with a stern but worried look.

"I really shouldn't say..." he whispered as he looked away.

"Hikaru, is it really bad?" Kyouya pushed, receiving a nod from Hikaru, "what if he goes like it where he is now, would that be bad?" he asked as Hikaru's eyes widened in fear and worry.


	6. Chapter 6

Bored again so I'd thought I'd keep you all happy with yet another instalment same disclaimer and warnings as everything else, of course. By the way, do any of you know if fanfiction has a section where you can just post stories with no link or relevance to any other existing thing?

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;--;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;--;-;-;;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;;--;-;-;;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;;--

Trembling and confused, the captured boy slowly creaked the door open, seeing the flashing movements of the television in the corner, and seeing his capturer sitting on the sofa opposite, the sofa where that had happened. It may not have been all the way, but it was enough. Kazuki slowly turned his head to face Kaoru, surprised that: one, he was awake; and two that he came down into that room.

"Kaoru?" he started, gently, "is something the matter?" he finished as Kaoru stood nervously, rubbing his arm as a natural reaction.

"I was awake and the room was empty...I didn't know where to go..." he whispered slowly, looking down and shutting his eyes to prevent tears from falling to the ground, "and I have to know..." he choked out his words painfully, "why did you...bring me here?" he finished, eyes still closed. Kazuki stood and took Kaoru's face in his hands as he raised his head up; Kaoru opened his watery eyes to look at him straight on.

"I brought you here because...because you're beautiful...vulnerable...and so helpless," he smirked sadistically as he continued to stare into Kaoru's pale face, "I just _had_ to take advantage of you," he finished, the smile still stuck on his proud face.

"Yes..." Hikaru wheezed breathlessly as the fear of such a thing happening hit, "it would be...so bad..."

"What do you mean? Explain," Kyouya continued to press Hikaru for information that he seemed reluctant to give them for some reason.

"He just..." Hikaru glanced back out the window before looking down, the tears still flowing slowly down his face, "I guess he just...loses any sense of...common sense...does that make any sense?" Hikaru whimpered his throat tight and his voice raspy.

"Loses his sense of common sense? I still don't get it..." Tamaki commented as Hikaru opened his mouth to continue.

"I-I see..." the younger replied, the water in his eyes staying in place as he refused to let them slip.

"It was wrong of me, I know, and it does sound awfully cliché but...it feels so _right_ in all the wrong ways," his smirk never leaving him, even to speak.

"Right in all the wrong ways?" Kaoru repeated gently.

"Yes...like...it feels nice to see you like this...helpless, it felt good to push you against your will."

"Right..." Kaoru looked away but Kazuki noticed he wanted to say more.

"Go on," Kazuki offered.

"I...think I get it..." he whispered.

"He'll be all...confused is a good word...and he'll do some really stupid stuff, or at least...try to," the elder twin breathed.

"What sort of stuff?" Tamaki asked.

"Well..."

"You get it?" Kazuki asked, astonished at his completely calm reaction.

"Y-yeah..." he whispered calmly as Kazuki moved his hands from Kaoru's face.

"How can you?" the elder asked in amazement.

"It's...simple..." he choked out in his own bewilderment, as he stepped closer to Kazuki.

"It...Is?" the elder replied in a confused manner.

"It's disturbing...but...I..."

"Like...he'll do all sorts of...he becomes..." he whispered, trying to find the right words, "he becomes completely out of it..."

"Out of it?" the man spoke from behind his clipboard, which he had picked up once more.

"Like...he won't think of reality and put everything into a...a fantasy..." Hikaru spoke gently, "it probably seems great to him...in a way..."

"A fantasy?" the only girl among them joined in.

"All the lessons we're taught about...everything really...will just go out of his head..." he thought for a moment, "and before you ask...by 'lessons' I mean...what everyone teaches us, you know? Um...like don't trust strangers! He'll become desperate for anything and go to anyone..." Hikaru stopped mid-sentence in shock.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi asked.

"What if...what if...what if..." Hikaru repeated in frenzy.

"What if Kaoru does that with this guy?" Kyouya translated for them all.

"I guess...I kind of...like it...too..." Kaoru whimpered gently as he looked up to his confused kidnapper.

"Really?" Kazuki felt the need to check.

"Yeah..." he spoke as the younger nuzzled gently into the crook of Kazuki's neck.

"Guess you really are _mine_," he hissed protectively.

"Of course," the helpless and disoriented Kaoru mewled into his ear.

"Excellent..." Kazuki menacingly teased.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;;-;-

A bit short I know but what do you think? Don't forget, if you know if fanfiction does or does not have the previously mentioned section, please say so!


	7. Chapter 7

I haven't updated in so long! I'm sorry people, I've been busy! Yes...busy.

-;-;-;-;-;-;;-;--;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

The panic had set in, for Hikaru much more than anyone else; he couldn't stand the thought of his 'little' brother in the arms of some guy who just wants to...No! He refused to even think such morbid thoughts.

"Is there a way to avoid it or something?" Tamaki asked, trying to keep his emotions at bay, if he let his own worry through, well, it wouldn't make Hikaru feel any more comfortable right now. Hikaru slowly shook his head, more tears slipping through as he stared in sorrow at the floor of the limo. Kyouya reached up roughly as he knocked on the glass to communicate with the driver.

"What is taking so long?" he hissed meanly, "surely it shouldn't take this long!"

"Well it is...it's still another few hours until we reach this postcode area!" the driver replied as politely as he could.

"Read the code out to me..." he spoke as the conversation in the foreground started back up.

"It just seems so...clear to me...why you would capture someone as you said..." the younger whispered shakily, "people always explain this sort of thing as...kidnapping...abduction...and explain it as such a horrible thing...pointless and hurtful...I don't find that...at all..." he gasped slightly between clauses, trying to control his emotions, trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Interesting to say the least" Kazuki whispered, wrapping his strong arms around his victim, "and I must say, I like this interesting approach you've started," he spoke as he licked the trembling boy's jaw line.

"No! You fool! You..." Kyouya viciously growled to the driver, catching everyone's attention, "I said JA9 5NM! You've been following JA9 5MN! That's the opposite direction you..." another growl as the window zoomed up, not wanting to face Kyouya's wrath.

"We've been going the wrong way? For all this time?" Hikaru asked, the sick feeling in his stomach becoming overwhelming.

"Unfortunately yes, this useless driver can't quite get a grip on urgency it seems" he spoke, venom obvious in his ever threatening tone.

"Don't take it out on him though, they do sound very similar," Tamaki stood up for the driver, getting a frozen scowl from Kyouya, forcing him to back off.

"How long will it take to get back on track?" Haruhi asked the shadow king with some worry in her voice however she received no answer. Kyouya's dark eyes stared intently out the window, watching the ever changing scenes with anger, or maybe sorrow.

He closed his large amber eyes tightly as he felt himself being pushed against the closest wall forcefully as the young boy winced sharply.

"I need you to remember _this_ though," The elder hissed fiercely, "you're _mine_, I fucking _own_ you and never forget it, you got that?" he finished sharply.

"W-what?" Kaoru whispered in fear, his voice shaky and unstable.

"Do you understand?" he spat out, Kaoru trembled uncontrollably, sensing...hate?

"Y-you've ch-changed?" he asked with fear.

"Who gives a fuck?" he whispered as Kaoru shuddered at feeling his hot breath on his ear, "Now...do you understand?"

"Y-yes..." the younger stuttered.

"You don't sound like you understand enough...I think I'll have to...show you," he smirked, a psychotic glint obvious in his eye.

"H-huh?" he was scared now, terrified, petrified.

Hikaru watched the window also, but only to hide his tears from his friends, although he knew that they know, it still felt better to hide it.

"Hikaru...we're going to find him, and he's going to be fine," Haruhi tried to comfort him.

"How do you know that?" Hikaru shakily challenged, "how do you know he won't be hurt...or...or..."

"Look...he's going to be fine, he won't be hurt or anything, I'm really sure of it Hikaru," she whispered to him.

"You heard...I'll have to 'beat it into you', so to speak..." he growled.

"What do you m-mean?" the younger choked, trying not to let his tears fall.

"This..." he murmured as he took action. He captured Kaoru's lips in a hungry, strong kiss, as he snaked his arms around Kaoru's narrow hips, beginning to undo his clothing, as he urged Kaoru to do the same. Kaoru, without a choice, felt obliged to do the same to Kazuki.

The time passed relentlessly with much attempted comforting but most pretty much failed as they felt forced to sit in silence with only the sound of their breathing and the engine to keep them company.

Once Kazuki was happy with their situation (Kazuki had his shirt and nothing else whilst Kaoru had his own shirt unbuttoned and his trousers almost removed), he roughly grabbed hold of Kaoru's arms and turned him around, so his front was painfully pinned against the wall as Kazuki pressed himself against Kaoru's back. Kazuki boisterously pushed Kaoru's remaining clothing down enough so he could press himself against the young frightened boy.

"P-please...stop..." he couldn't resist the tears any longer as they fell from his face at last to the feeling of Kazuki cruelly entered him, as he thrust into Kaoru in an irregular rhythm, causing all the pain he possibly could as he gripped his arms tighter, leaving obvious marks on his arms. Kaoru cried continuously, he couldn't believe this was really happening as in a desperate gasp, he pleaded for his brother to be there, more than anything...

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;;;;;;;;;;;;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;;--;-;-;

So what do you think of that so far? Please R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

I've been neglecting this fanfic way too much! I'm sorry!! I've been playing a new game recently, it's called 'Dream of Mirror online' – it's a free download from Aeria games, it's amazing! I've had such inspiration for so many songfics! (I hate you Hawthorn heights and the used! T.T) so I'm going to work on those...eventually! Back to what you all want: the story!

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;-;-;--;-;

"How much longer!" Hikaru abruptly yelled, making many hosts jump at the sudden noise.

"Fifteen to twenty-five minutes, depending on traffic of course," Kyouya replied in a dull tone.

"Traffic? What traffic! It's the middle of the night! Who would be dri-" he was cut off mid sentence by the impatient, shrill beep of another car in front of them...followed by another, and another.

"Is there something happening or..." Tamaki started, shooting a confused glance to Kyouya, expecting a response.

"There is an event taking place, maybe this was taken into account earlier by this man, which could be why he picked tonight, of all nights. To be honest, it's why I was all for going this night as opposed to another night," he spoke, with a sorrowful hint to the end of his sentence.

"You did seem almost...eager Kyouya-senpai," Haruhi noted, "what is the reason?" the other's closed in with equal interest as the girl.

"The event would mean more people would be occupied, leaving less people to join the club, really, it wasn't my brightest of ideas," he faded off as he stared away.

The elder's breathing picked up and slowed many times; grunts filled the air many times as Kazuki seemed a little too happy. The younger's breathing had also sped as tears continued to spill from his eyes, as his thoughts began to overwhelm him. No one was coming. He was alone. Like they even cared...why would they? He was nothing compared to them. Weak and useless, it made him wonder why even Hikaru hung around, why he hadn't already left him alone, why he even spoke to him. Kaoru could almost feel his heart stop as it all became too much, he just wished it would all stop...by _any_ means. A gentle, helpless sob replaced the grunt for once which, of course, resulted in more force being applied to his fragile body roughly. Kaoru snapped his eyes shut as he clutched his hands into tight fists pressed against the wall uncomfortably as he heard the now familiar hissing in his ear, a voice he hadn't even heard or imagined before this night, now he couldn't get away from it, it had become...haunting.

"Is my message...getting through to you," he huffed between thrusts heavily.

"Y-yes..." he whimpered softly, there was nothing else he could do.

"What was my...message...tell it to me..." his rough voice hissing in joy.

"Y-you, ah," he winced in a moment of agonizing pain before whispering, "you...own me...without question," he whimpered and cried to Kazuki in a mix of pain, sorrow, depression and...Something else...something unknown...that tinge of something that he couldn't deny, something that he...liked?

"...go faster..." the elder of the twins whispered to himself as he stared out the window, it was something he had been chanting quietly for a few minutes now, as if he thought it would actually make the limo go any faster. Maybe it was that small amount of hope he was gripping onto to stop him going completely insane. That hope to see his brother again...unharmed. As if on cue, Hikaru's hands clenched into fists around the leather interior. Tamaki and the others all shared a similar feeling of sympathy towards him, at the same time they all felt the feeling of worry, some stronger than others.

Finally, after minutes of what felt like complete physical torture...no...not physical...rather not _just_ physical torture, the louder and more satisfied grunt was heard as Kazuki finished up, tossing Kaoru back his clothes.

"I'm glad you've learnt that lesson," Kazuki spoke with pride, a sickly pride.

The limo screeched to a halt as they jumped off their seats in a chaotic rush.

"At _last_," Hikaru breathed as they gathered at the appropriate house, it seemed just like a regular house, it was unusual that something like a _kidnapping_ could be held in such a place!

Fully clothed once more, the attacker, Kazuki, pressed Kaoru against the wall once more, but in a more gentle way, such a way that could memorize Kaoru regardless of the situation. Kazuki looked down at his prize with joy as he leaned down to place a kiss on his no longer 'innocent' lips, upon feeling no struggle from the younger, he decided to deepen it as he slid his tongue into Kaoru's 'willing' mouth. Kaoru raised his hands to rest on Kazuki's chest, but both knew it wasn't even an attempt to push him away, as he tightened his hands once more to pull him closer. Kazuki pushed him against the wall with a lot more force this time, breaking the kiss and going in again rougher, deciding that his prey likes it rough, the pain obvious. Kazuki pressed his whole body against the younger's, forgetting how fragile he is, causing a sharp wince but not stopping; there was no way he was stopping! Tears continued to stream down Kaoru's face, but he couldn't call it to a halt, he was still hurt by what had just happened, regardless of his new found happiness.

They positioned themselves out the door.

"Mori! Knock down the door on three, got it?" Kyouya hissed venomously, as Mori stepped forward without a word.

"One!" they called in unison.

"Two!" they all shouted once more.

"THREE!"

-;-;-;-;;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;;-;-;-;

Worst place ever to stop? :P

Read and review all!


	9. Chapter 9

I know, neglecting again! I'm going to start doing review replies so be sure to review!

;-;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;--;-;;--;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;;--;;-;-;-;-;-;

The door crashed down, a thundering crash echoing through the somewhat normal and empty house, they prayed it was the right one. The host club darted into the house, led by Tamaki and Hikaru, then Kyouya, Honey then Mori and finally Haruhi. In this order they ran into the occupied room urgently, seeing the unknown man pressing their beloved missing host, Kaoru, against the wall roughly, they stood for a few seconds, taking in the sight. The tears rolling down Kaoru's face was the first thing that infuriated Hikaru, Tamaki and Kyouya the most, knowing he was suffering; or just had suffered. The young boy was trembling uncontrollably, pushing his weak hands against his attacker's chest in a futile attempt to pry the elder away from him. His casual clothing slightly torn and messy, his eyes looked to them, asking silently, pleading silently for help.

The sound had jumped them both and had immediately ended their kiss, Kaoru looked towards the door as the familiar faces of the host club and thrown themselves through the door. His hands had tightened around the clothes of Kazuki as his tears continued to pour and spill from his eyes. Eyes that were filled with confusion and sorrow, he didn't know what he wanted, deep down he wanted to stay with Kazuki but at the same time he wanted to be with his friends. He pondered about a way to do both, but knew that was impossible.

"Let go of him," Tamaki hissed, his usually friendly eyes now void of all reason.

"Why?" Kazuki all but giggled to himself, "There's nothing wrong here."

"Nothing wrong?" the elder of the twins echoed, "Nothing?" his voice shook with anger.

"There's plenty wrong here," Kyouya took control of the situation, being one of the most level headed right now, "now tell us, what has been happening here?"

"Nothing," Kazuki chuckled darkly, "now, you guy's had better be leaving, I was just having _fun_ with little Kaoru here," he purred in delight as he looked back to his trembling victim.

"You..." Hikaru hissed in disgust, he knew what he'd meant by the way he spoke, 'ugh, _fun_'.

"Look, we're here to get him back, do not stand in our way," Kyouya threatened dangerously.

Kaoru tried not to close his eyes, or even blink, as this conversation continued, he didn't want anything to happen without his knowledge. He didn't want to think about what was happening. The friends he loved, his brother, everyone was there trying to get him away by any means necessary from the man he'd developed a close attachment to. 'What the hell is going on?' was the only thing in his mind, screaming the question over and over, it was unbearable.

"We'll have to use force if that's how you think," Kyouya spoke hesitantly, closing his eyes gently behind his glasses as he pushed them higher up his nose, as if he was a pacifist commanding an army to kill their family, he looked as if he was silently commanding the others to charge. On cue Tamaki and Hikaru rushed forward, attempting to part the attacker from his victim. Tamaki forced the elder man away, pushing against the centre of his chest, and forcing him to the floor as Hikaru ran to his brother as the youngest buried his head into his chest. Hikaru wrapped his arms tightly around Kaoru, stroking his hair as he sobbed uncontrollably into his chest.

It was all too hard to take in at once, and yet it was happening that fast, that quickly in uncontrolled swoops. Before he knew it, Kazuki, the man that had took everything from him, the man he felt uncontrolled emotions towards, was being taken away from him by his friend as he clutched onto his brother's shirt, it felt like it was all happening in slow motion as he buried his head into his brother's chest, crying and shaking helplessly.

Tamaki, looking at the man on the ground, realized he couldn't bring himself to hurt him, he felt almost like he shouldn't be violent in front of everyone, so he signalled towards Honey and Mori as they walked forward, beating the man mercilessly. The two kicked and punched his torso and legs effortlessly, earning agonized screams from his mouth; as the others led Kaoru out as Kyouya phoned the police for this man. Tamaki, Hikaru and Haruhi led Kaoru quickly back into the limo as they positioned themselves comfortably, Hikaru continued to comfort his brother as the tears began to halt steadily. Hikaru's fingers still ran through his younger brother's identical hair gently as Kaoru slowly pulled away from his brother's chest to sit round more comfortably.

"Are...you okay?" Tamaki asked, knowing it was a stupid question at that time but Kaoru seemed to humour him by nodding slowly.

"What happened?" Hikaru asked quietly, getting silence in response, Haruhi and Tamaki shared a worried glance, realizing it may be worse then they'd thought. Kaoru had tensed slightly at the question as his large eyes looked to the floor, not wanting to answer the question.

"Kaoru?" he asked in surprise at the silence.

"I...don't really want to...talk about it...yet," Kaoru tried to string together the sentence without his voice shaking.

"Why? Did something really bad happen?" Hikaru asked, wanting as much information as possible as Tamaki and Haruhi realized that his answer was probably going to hurt Hikaru more than anything else that happened this night.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered, the attempt at keeping himself together failing.

"What happened? Please tell me," he almost begged his younger brother, feeling like he needed to know. There was a long pause before Kaoru answered.

"He...he...," his amber eyes closed as he held back more tears, "he...raped me..." he couldn't believe he'd said, that he'd told them. Their reaction consisted of an awkward silence and fidgeting.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;;--;;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;;--;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;;-;-;-;-;;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Please review people!


	10. Chapter 10

I know, more neglecting, but...I know how I'm going to end this now! It's an ending I won't completely hate myself about! Thumbs up

On with the story!

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"H-he...what?" Hikaru whispered his voice breaking and lased with venom. Kaoru gently closed his eyes, he'd known the reaction wouldn't be good, he was afraid that it'd hurt his brother but he still felt like he _had_ to say.

"Hikaru...settle down," Tamaki warned, watching Hikaru's face closely and seriously.

"H-he did...?" the elder twin asked again, in a calmer manner, inhaling deeply and steadily, though roughly, as if he was gasping.

"Yeah," Kaoru breathed gently, still afraid, eyes opening occasionally.

"That's...horrible," Haruhi gasped, her fragile hands covered her mouth gently as she looked down in silence.

"He's...he's...he's dead..." Hikaru warned, voice still shaking as he made a move to stand and leave the vehicle, as he darted out the door Kaoru had leapt to his feet chasing him, closely followed by Tamaki and Haruhi. Hikaru ran back into the house and forcefully pushed past Kyouya as he found the man being pinned to the ground by Hani and Mori. He stood looking at the man, panting with anger and the need to kill this person was much too strong to resist.

"You..." Hikaru growled; his fiery eyes locked on him.

"What?" Kazuki spat roughly from his uncomfortable position.

"You...you monster..." the elder twin hissed through his teeth.

"What? You found out? So what!" Kazuki spoke smirking in Hikaru's direction, a smirk of hate and pride combined.

"Stop," Kaoru softly spoke into Hikaru's ear as he threw his arms around him, pulling himself closer to his brother in an attempt to settle him down, "please, stop, the police will be here soon, they'll...they'll take him away," Kaoru whispered into his twin's ear, tears welling in his eyes at the thought of his attacker leaving him.

"It's not enough," Hikaru threatened, glaring towards the eldest man on the floor.

"Yes it is Hikaru...please, just leave it," Kaoru pleaded with him in a tone of voice that only made Hikaru more angry because Kaoru, his 'little brother', sounded so defeated. He curled his hands into tight fists, his nails digging deep into his flesh but he didn't care if he drew blood or not, the only thing on his mind was Kazuki's death.

"No! It's not!" he yelled, shocking the whole room so they could do nothing but stare as he threw Kaoru off of him roughly and jumped on Kazuki, beating the hell out of him. Tamaki rushed to Kaoru's aid, helping him back to his feet but Kaoru could no longer control himself as he pulled Hikaru back again fiercely, accidently throwing his brother into a wall in a small fit of anger. "Ow!" Hikaru almost shouted as he collided into the wall with a very loud crash.

"Sorry!" Kaoru gasped as he rushed to Hikaru's side, "I didn't mean to," he hurriedly apologised.

"It's okay, I guess I went a little overboard there...but one thing," he began to whisper as he gestured to Kaoru to move closer. The youngest moved in to listen as his elder brother hit him cruelly in the head as he almost roared at him, "Why didn't you do that before!" Kaoru looked up, his eyes filled with tears and hurt as Hikaru realized what he'd said didn't sound as playful as he'd meant it, he figured it was just the rest of the anger leaking through, although the room was gaping at him. "I'm sorry; I meant that to sound..."

"I don't care how you _meant_ it to sound!" Kaoru hollered at Hikaru, as the elder widened his eyes. Kaoru stood up, his hair covering any emotion in his face as he spoke shakily, "I don't think I can take on any more madness, I can't...which is why I'm going to...to..." he mumbled one last inaudible word as he ran out the door hastily followed by all the other hosts, they stepped out but Kaoru had...well...disappeared. Kyouya quickly realized something as he ran back into the house and to his dismay, Kazuki was gone as well.

It had been days since _that_ day, Hikaru still wasn't over it as Tamaki continued to comfort him. He'd sent numerous texts to Kaoru with no response; he was terrified of what could have happened to his brother. What worried him the most is that Kazuki had also disappeared and he feared he may have found Kaoru again.

(Change of scene)

He shivered gently, he was both cold and afraid, his stomach was churning with anxiety as it had been for minutes, possibly hours before. He sat in the third alleyway away from the hotel he was staying in, shivering and waiting. It was late, at least ten at night, and the rain drizzled down on him as he stared up at the sky. He then heard someone walk near him; he looked towards the man as he bent down to kiss the young boy gently as they both stood. Kaoru leaned against the elder gently.

"I'm glad you came here," he gently whispered.

"Why wouldn't I?" he replied, a smug smile on his face.

"I'm glad you heard what I said, although I do feel bad about leaving all of my friends...and Hikaru," he sniffed softly.

"Of course I heard, we should move on before they figure it out," the elder whispered as Kaoru nodded as they headed out into the night.

(Change back)

Hikaru had all the mail from that morning in his hand as he spread it on the table; he was working with Kyouya to find any clue as to where Kaoru had gone.

"This one is no help," Kyouya hissed as he threw it to the side and moved onto the next letter.

"I've got something!" Hikaru said in amazement, "Ruby Stone Hotel, 5 nights, premium room, single, for a Kaoru Hitachiin," he read out robotically.

Tamaki had been called to they're gathering, it should have been the fourth night he was staying there as they ran into the hotel. They headed to the desk as Kyouya took the lead.

"Which room is Kaoru Hitachiin staying in?"

"I'm sorry but he's not in," the woman calmly replied to Kyouya's request, "he handed in his key last night and hasn't been back yet. I doubt he's coming back."

"Do you know where he could've gone?" Hikaru asked rudely, she replied with a simple shake of the head as they walked out again and headed back to their homes to continue their normal, Kaoru-less lives.

Almost a whole year had passed since Kaoru's disappearance, during this time the host club was still going strong although Hani and Mori were getting ready to graduate. Hikaru had a new girlfriend, although he'd had a few during this time, maybe it was to try and replace Kaoru's company, maybe it had been more than that. Haruhi had been concentrating more on her studies and was, of course, getting top grades in her classes. Tamaki had remained the same person, pleasing guests and keeping his 'family' together, although a close member had left.

However, one day a weak knock was heard on the doors of the host club before 'opening hours'. Tamaki had opened it, hoping it wasn't a guest hoping to get in early when, to everyone's shock, Kaoru stood at the door. He stepped into the familiar room, taking in the nostalgia as everyone's eyes locked on him.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled with glee as he swung his arms around his brother who had, in the time they'd been separate, got a lot skinner and looked a lot frailer. "Where have you been?" he demanded, his right hand resting on his hip in frustration.

"It's hard to explain," he was forced to admit as they gasped as Kazuki, the man who had hurt Kaoru, stepped into the room.

"What's he doing here?" Tamaki asked, not sure whether to wrestle him to the ground or smile at him in a friendly manner. Kaoru and Kazuki explained to them all what had happened, how Kaoru had felt and how they'd been together. How they knew it was real love and not some disturbed fetish and what they'd been doing in the time they'd been apart.

They all sat around like nothing had happened talking and laughing at what had happened to them all in this past time.

"Where are you going to go now?" Hikaru asked as Kaoru and Kazuki headed towards the door.

"We _do_ have a house, remember," Kaoru laughed gently.

"I don't want you to go away again," Hikaru sadly whispered, hearing agreements from the other hosts.

"We won't!" he laughed almost hysterically at the thought. "Of course not!"

"Good," Tamaki smiled at the pair as they left, everyone very happy knowing he was safe and happy.

What also made them all joyful was knowing that they were all connected again, like a close family should be.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

OMG, the end! Did you ever think it would happen?

Please send me reviews about what you thought about this 'twist' ending!

I'm soon to start writing a series of one shots, so if you get bored, check them out from my profile if you liked this.

I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers for helping this story keep going! This is the first multi-chapter story I've ever finished! Thank you all!


End file.
